Avatar : A new age
by dragonb
Summary: The world has changed since Avatar Korras Death. New Villains and Heroes arise in the new age. And a new set of heroes will serve in the Avatars place when the search continues to the next Avatar.


**The last case Avatar Korra took Before her Death.**

 **Republic city: 15 years after season 4.**

 **-Korra-**

In the cold winter night of republic city; the streets were too quiet even for a town such as this. Avatar Korra and her pet polar bear dog ,Naga, were walking down a snowy street with groceries. The snow was fresh, perfectly covering the street like a cold blanket of white, except the footprints of the 2 of them walking. Korra just needed some time to clear her head. She had been under a lot of stress for the past 4 years with the equalists, her evil uncle, the red lotus, and the whole earth kingdom crises. Even after all of that she still can't believe she was still alive along with the friends she gained… and lost. After a good vacation in the spirit world with Asami, korra was happy. But the nightmares of all of those 4 years still tormented her in her mind. Naga nudged her head to Korra's chest sensing the anxiety she has.

"I know, I know" said Korra"… but we'll get through this."

Naga licked her face making Korra smile. Then ,while the city felt at peace, out of nowhere a burst of flame separating the streets, as a fiery figure flew past her. Korra didn't even see him when he shot by. The white blanket of snow was now melted with a line of heat; splitting right through the middle, sizzling in the cold air along with the broken gravel in its break.

"Let's go Naga" said Korra as she hopped on Nagas back.

Leaving their groceries behind, they raced down the streets following the trail of fire left behind. The figure was fast for Naga to keep up. He must be driving a motor vehicle to go that fast, but Korra never saw a vehicle leave a trail of fire in its break. even if the driver was a firebender. The figure veered left and right down empty streets and dark alleyways. He was going strait to the darkest parts of republic city's streets. As he drove into a dark alley he disappeared in the shadows. She lost him. then he suddenly a burst of flame erupted above her on the eastern bridge.

"Up there!"

Then Naga climbed the rooftops to get to the top quickly. When they reached the top He stopped in the middle of the bridge. nobody was on it except for the one vehicle on its side all busted up and broken. that's what the figure must have been after. She got off Naga and raced to the figure. She saw skid marks on the ground as she ran. Who is he after? She got closer to intercept. But before she could a wall of flame blocked her between him and his target. _No problem_ thought korra _just bend it away_. she properly conducted her firebending she was trained with, but the flames didn't obey.

Korra was confused "What? How?!..."

She peered over the flames. She couldn't see much but she knew that a fight was happening. The figure was clearly a firebender with the way he bended but he also moved as an earthbender standing his ground and unmovable to his enemy. he was going to town on the people he was chasing. He brutally punched what seemed to be the bodyguards half to death. Each with lumps all over faces in dark bruises that would need medical attention. Then one of the guards earthbended a giant boulder at the figure smashing him completely. A few seconds passed thinking that the guard had won the bolder broke, crumbling into small pebbles. the figure got back up, like nothing happened. After dusting off the rocks from his shoulders he threw a chain at the bodyguard like how a metal bender would handcuffing someone; but instead the chain went around his neck snapping it as he pulled it back. Korra froze. The meer shock horrified her when she saw the guard fall, laying lifeless on the ground. she couldn't move. From behind Korra could hear the faint barks of Naga trying to get her attention. With both guards defeated ,the figure walked over grabbing onto a small man in black fancy suit and shiny gold jewelry ,like a gambler, from the wreckage. He was frantically trying to get out of the figures hands but was having no luck. The figure was talking to him but it sounded muffled like Nagas bark. she could only hear one word over the flames. In a demonic voice the figure said " **Hungry** ". He put the small man down but was holding onto his face staring at him like he was trying to put all the terror he could in him. Which is what exactly what he did. A bloody scream split through the quiet air of the bridge. This got Korra out of her shock as she jumped over the wall of flame ,using her airbending boost, landing safely on the ground. She bended a bolder at the figure hoping to save the small man from his grip. It crumbled against his back. He let go of the small man, but the man was not alive. all burnt and sunk his skin all lose as his skull was showing. showing out of his eyes was all volcanic burns of what was left instead of eyes. Korra was terrified but she couldn't let him or _**IT**_ have any edge. Within Korra she could feel the power of Rava growing. That sign made Korra comforted and worried. How strong is this guy? then Korra heard a pop of an engine which made her jump. a flaming motorcycle drove past her like it had a mind of it's own stopping in front of the figure like how Naga would for Korra. He turned looking right at her. with his black biker clothing reminded korra of Asami engineering clothing but the face was all beyond anything she could imagine. His face was a flaming skull with a symbol that burned bright on his forehead that korra didn't recognize. His sunken black holes held nothing within. No soul would ever dwell within this being… she attacked again with firebending, dowsing him in flame. He didn't even flinch, all he did was glare.

" **Really? Fire?** " he said amused in his demonic voice

He threw his sizzling hot chain scraping her shoulder. Like a hot iron branding it stung imprinting her with a scar. Then she went into the avatar state blacking out. For a few minutes she couldn't remember anything. When she awoke she felt like crap. She couldn't see through her left eye, her lip was swollen and she could feel a cut on her forehead. From the limited vision she had the bridge was messed up like a war zone. The ground was torn to pieces, fire was all over the bridge , and the sky was scared with the black cloud of ash. The flame skulled figure walked away quickly to his 1925 chopper ,like he was trying to get away. The last things she could remember that this guy wasn't any normal person nor spirit... this Spirit of Vengeance. He got onto his hell bike and drove off with flames trailing behind. She could hear the demonic laugh as he drove off. Then she passed out on the cold street

* * *

 **-Torin-**

Before what happened to Korra it was about 4 years ago. In the streets of republic city 2 brothers lived together. The eldest Sonal was a firebender working at the electric company while his brother ,Torin, was an earthbender whose working working in construction. He was a metal bender and his brother was an electrical bender. At this time(During the non-bender Rebellion) the equalists were kidnapping benders. When he got the news that his brother was taken in the electrical fire company. Frantic all of this Torin desperately tried to find his brother. his brother's friends came to visit him making sure torin was ok. He wasn't. Torin felt invisible to his brothers friends and not really cared about them. Then over the radio he heard that the Avatar was taking care of the kidnappings, but Torin thought that Avatar Korra won't be looking for his brother specifically. So he took it into his own hands. His brother was what all he had for family. So he looked all across republic city asking for names, streets, and house numbers… but no luck. When he reached the last resort he could think of he felt as if he were to give up. He was going to lose his brother and was about to plunge into despair until a black cloaked man approached him. He was muscular and short. Probably a water bender. He offered Torin a deal. He promised that he would give the location of where his brother is, if Torin would sign his contract. Without a second thought he signed. Then like lightning the location instantly came to him. He road on his chopper back to republic city as fast as he could leaving the cloaked man in the dust. When he reached the equalists hideout just in time. He ran in finding his brother tied up and blinded as the same as a few other guys in the same situation. They were on a stage as if they were performing a show. Torin ran for his aid when a ax swung slicing off all the heads on stage in a row. Killing him instantly. Torin dropped to his knees. He stared in shock seeing what happened to his brother. How could he have been late? He was supposed to have his brother back ALIVE!? He made a deal?! Then as if on cue the cloaked figure was standing behind him laughing. The rage filled in his chest.

"WE HAD A DEAL!" Torin yelled

He was about to punch him but the cloaked man raised his skeletal hand. Torin froze mid punch. A bloodbender!?

" **A deal is a dea** l" he said in a demonic voice

He uncovered himself and his head was on fire revealing a skull. Staring straight into his eyes; the flames verted into Torin sucking into him like passing disease by sheer will. He could feel through the flame somthing pass from the man into him. When the ash cleared what was left of the cloaked man was a very old man. He crumbled dieing at Torins feet. Unfrozen he fell to his knees. He could feel the fire spreading to the tip of his toes till his eyes were bursting with flame. His skin was peeling off like mud to washing water. Screaming all his being burned. As the darkness filled within him, he could see was flame colored vision and all he could feel was vengence. As he became the new spirit of vengeance, later to be known as the Ghost Rider. His head burst with flame as the roar of vengeance shook the equalists hideout his skull turned back to the equalists who were charging towards him. With an evil laugh he tasted the first drink of revenge that night. It was nightmare that roamed within his head. This was all going inside Torins head as he was working as normal with his construction job. After last night the Rider has been abnormally silent today. Torin remembered the bright light girl he faught. She had a spirit attached to her, Rava the most powerful spirit out of them all. The way She bended earth, water, air, and fire at him. The Avatar really spooked the Rider. And with the 2 year experience with the Rider in him he wasn't scared of anything. He had been so distracted he didn't hear somone said "heads up!"

Right above him a 20 ft pole came crashing down with torin beneath it. He swiftly bended the pole safely down without any damage. A scrawny guy with yellow goggles, a white polo shirt stained with dirt all over it, and a worker's uniform down to his waist with the arm sleeves tied around him like a belt.

"Torin thanks for the save, that would have been $4,000 to get another one" he said

"I'm fine thanks for asking Glen"

"Ok people back to work" said Glen

Torin just rolled his eyes and went back to work.

* * *

Later that day ,when Torin was off work, he was walking down the bridge he collided with the avatar. He could still remember her face when she saw _him_. The horrified eyes looking at him like all the other victims he killed. The cops were all over the site like an infestation outbreak. He stood in the back when he saw a not so good looking Avatar (like she got in a fight with a campfire). She was saying something to a scared police woman. Officer Lin. Torin tangoed with her from time to time. She suspects that all of these attacks is his fault but doesn't have any proof… which she would be kind of right. It wasn't him but it was _him_ … it's complicated. Torin took up his bike and rode off. Having a very confused Avatar as to what attacked her. With a faint fiery glow in his eyes with the spirit of vengeance calling out for blood.

 **I know I made a few changes but I'm shaking it up a little. Leting more than just Ghost rider take the show. Be ready for the next hit. :)**


End file.
